Xx Sophie's Wonderland xX
by LunaEclips3
Summary: Sophie is an average college student with a no-where-near-serious attitude. On one particular evening she decides to go to a concert with her friend Aaliyah. But it doesn't go as planned *GASP!*, Sophie gets sent to get drinks but gets lost. And so she starts to wonder down dark alleys, when she trips and falls down and down a dark and mysterious hole. I DONT OWN HNKNA! Enjoy :D -
1. Chapter 1

**_Sophie is an average college student with a no-way-near-serious attitude. On one particular evening (No Way!) she decides to go to a concert with her friend Aaliyah. But it doesn't go as planned (Dun Dun Dun!), Sophie gets sent to get drinks but gets lost. And so she starts to wonder down dark alleys, when she trips and falls down and down a dark and mysterious hole. _**

**File 1:**

**Name:** Sophie Rose

**Age: ** 18

**Language: **English

**Lives: **America

**Appearance: **Naturally tanned, vibrant green eyes, long blonde hair with a darker top, average height, usually wears a turquoise play suit with white trimming and a white collar.

**Occupation: **College

**Hobbies:** Dancing, shopping (Duh! :D), mixed martial arts, secretly a gamer.

**Extras: **Hates dresses, doesn't like people who are too kind, **loves** **thunderstorms and rain**.

''AALIYAH!'' I screamed as I waited for Miss-I'm-So-Glamorous. ''Give me 5 more minutes Soph!'' She said while walking to another room with a curling iron in one hand and her cell phone in the other.

''But that's EXACTLY what you said 5 minutes earlier!'' I sighed crossed my arms, then slumping down on the soft velvet couch. Don't get me wrong Aaliyah is like a sister to me but seriously waiting 3 HOURS for someone isn't exactly my cup of tea. ''Ok, ok let's go shall we?'' _Yes we shall!'' _I replied with my best posh English accent while swinging my finger in the air (Like those fancy music instructors). We both gave out a quick chuckle. Both of us stepped out of our dorm room with the clicking of Aaliyah's heals, and the stepping of my white flats with a bow on each top. I made sure to lock the door and put the keys in my white & turquoise small shoulder bag.

As we made our way down the path which was lit up by colorful ground lights I decided to start a conversation. Trust me it's pretty awkward walking with someone without saying a word to each other.

''So how long are we going to stay here?'' I lightly smiled at her.'' Well, later about 11:00pm ish John & Rosalina are coming to meet up with me.'' She replied not taking her eyes of her iPhone. I gave out an annoyed grunt hoping she heard it, I honestly hate those two of her _So-Called-Friends _they are just the pure definition of **Annoying, Rude And Full Of Them Prissy Selves.** ''Hey Soph I know you and them are not on well…the **_best _**terms with each other but..'' Aaliyah suddenly stopped talking. ''But?'' I asked shooting her a quick glance before crossing the road. ''But they're my close friend ya know?'' she gave me a quick wink before putting her phone away. ''Right..''

After another 15 or 20 minuets of strolling down the pretty path (ALLITIRATION!) we started to hear music from the concert.

**_Welcome to the club now  
>Gonna pump it up now<br>This is an emergency  
>Music is my galaxy<em>**

**_Welcome to the club now_**

**_Everybody's up now  
>We've gotta going on<br>Until the break of dawn._**

''Well that defiantly started earlier than it said on the handout!'' I looked up into the dark dimmed sky and put my hands behind my back and just kept walking.

When we finally got to our destination (Not to mention we actually had use google maps as we got lost hehe) that's when I heard **_something strange_**.

**_Did You Know, Every Game Has Its Rules Sophie?_**

**_''_**What do you mean Aaliyah?''

''Mean what?''

**_But You Already Knew That, Didn't You…S-o-p-h-i-e?_**

****''What the hell Aaliyah?'' I barked, this wasn't funny it was creepy I mean how the hell did she do that?!

''Oh My Gosh what did I do?!''

''You said **_something _**about games and rules!''

''Did not!''

''Did too!''

''No!''

''Yes!''

''No!''

It carried on like that until we got shushed by the crowd waiting for the concert to start.

I huffed and so did Aaliyah, that's when the drama actually started.

After we apologized to each other she started asking me about _what I meant_. But as stubborn as I can get I stuck my nose up in the air, crossed my arms and replied with _YOU don't have to know EVERTHING! _I used that posh English accent again. That deserved a round of applause I thought.

And so, we decided before the next song starts I should run up to a store and buy some drinks, I got the money and begun to glide through the crowd of crazy teens shouting and whistling for the songs to get put on. I made it out in one piece (Phew) I jogged to the nearest corner shop and got the drinks I needed.

While I was on my way back I could have sworn that the alley I came from was…**_gone?_** I blinked once then twice and lastly three times I furiously rubbed my eyes but stopped releasing I could smudge my makeup (I'm not a girly girl or anything but Aaliyah did such an uberly awesome job on the makeup I didn't want to ruin it!) . I decided to see if it leads to the same place, it could have been me not checking my surroundings before running through it. I slowly stepped around and poked my head looking if I could see anyone that could help me out.

But what I saw next is the total opposite of **_normal and ordinary _**I gasped and my mouth hung open, my vibrant green eyes wide open in shock **_not_** wanting to believe what is saw is r..real? It was a dark hole…no not like a small hole…oh no. It was **_more of something ''I'' would call the gates of hell. _**It looked dark, misty and never ending. If you fell in that would be your end. But to be honest I was amazed by it (Sudden change of mood :P) and so, just like no one normal would do, I decided to end the life's of poor little rocks by chucking them to their little innocent deaths.(DISCLAMER: IT WAS JUST AN EXPERIMENT IM NOT A ROCK KILLER PHSYCHO!)

But as most people might have already guessed I did the most stupid thing and well, tripped over the rock I was supposed to murder in the first place. And started falling to my miserable **_d.e.a.t.h_**.

Ok kids lets play an imaginative game eh? (Kids start to Cheer hehe) Ok so imagine you are falling and falling and falling ok you get the point, so now think of that really delicious double chocolate cake you haven't ate yet, and that your roommate would get the honor of eating it as you would be dead by that time…depressing I know.

**_YAY! My first chapter is up :D _**

**_I'm so happy right now…*awkward silence*_**

**_Ok so I didn't actually think it would take me the equivalent of nearly 4 HOURS to write this,_**

**_Not to mention that I had to take breaks to go and make coffee :P_**

**_If I get at least a couple of reviews today I will post more today by 11:00 pm *SuperSmile*_**

**_And I probably went through about 50 nightcore playlists while doing all this ack!_**

**_Anyways gooood byeee!_**

**_-Luna _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aloha there, This is going to be chapter 2! I guess you can call me lucky as I just realized that there are going to be 4 straight up episodes of the walking dead *UberlyAwesomeThumbsUp*, so I will be watching that as I'm writing! Good for me I guess 3 Hope you enjoy this chapter *CheshireGrin*_**

**_DISCLAMER: I don't own HNKNA but I own the plot and the OC's :D_**

**_Sophie is an average college student with a no-where-near-serious attitude. On one particular evening (No Way!) she decides to go to a concert with her friend Aaliyah. But it doesn't go as planned (Dun Dun Dun!), Sophie gets sent to get drinks but gets lost. And so she starts to wonder down dark alleys, when she trips and falls down and down a dark and mysterious hole._**

I slowly awoke to a small breeze hitting my face, when I remembered what happened I had the urge to say (more like scream) ''MY DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CAAAAKE!'' I was still at the stage of dreaming so please forgive me mother. I shot up and looked around hoping that It was all a weird yet realistic dream and that there is a small chance of me actually eating cake. (I guess that's the only thing I cared for right then…pfft)

But then reality got the best of me, I can't exactly explain what happened at that point but I will try. The best way to describe it, is probably this way: **_You know when you get told about The Whole Life Flashes In Front Of Your Eyes thing when you are dying or know that you are about to die?_** Yeah…well that's what happened to me right there, only that I wasn't dying and it wasn't my whole life but the part from me waiting for Aaliyah to get ready, and ending at when I was falling down that one dark freaking hell hole (loads to describe it heh).

And so I finally got to my full senses and decided to get up, more like wobble up checking if I still remember how to walk. Because for all **I know **I could be hallucinating or even in a coma while in a deep sleep (Yes I know makes total sense). I took a second to pinch my skin (which hurt) and decided that this is no dream but one hell of a strange reality.

**_And So That's When Sophie's Wonderland Adventure Begun…_**

I started to walk around realizing that I ended up in some tower? Never mind that…I outstretched my arm to find the knob of the large blue double doors, I don't exactly know why but I lost about 40% of my strength (probably caused by the fall-yep lets stick with that) I pushed open the door just enough for me to slip through thinking that I might need it to kick anyone a** who tried to mess with the **_Uberly Awesome And Almighty Me _**(Ok maybe that was a little too much *AwkwardlyLaughs*)

I did the most silent walk I could ever make as I tried to find a way out, but it was a little too quiet for my taste so it resulted in a simple _fail_ and I started to sing **_I Will Always Love You – Whitney Houston _**(I Don't Own) Trust me I **_Can_**_ be mature… (Surprised?) But as I was __**STILL**__ half asleep I must have looked hilarious._ This reminded me of the march of shame I had to once make...Pfft yeah let's not remind ourselves of ''That One Time'' which I clearly failed at life…

**_Anyway Onto The Main Story…_**

****I reached another set of doors which I also opened a little then glided in. ''Umh…hello?'' I finally spoke up (so it looks like I happily sung but I didn't bother asking for help *Facepalm*) There was a tall blue haired man who looked to be around 30 years old. Fixing a...clock? I moved a little closer and wanted to speak up again. But he looked up and said ''Who are you and what are you doing in MY tower?'' It felt like a slap to the face, pfft and I thought he looked mature enough for me to speak to. ''Um...Well you see I don't exactly know eith-'' I was stopped when I realized I small cylinder shaped bottle fall out of my pocket and onto the floor. ''The Hell?!'' I barked when I saw it. ''Oh…no'' that's the only thing the blue haired guy said before clearing his throat and finally speaking up.

''Well I see that you must be the new…outsider, Sophie isn't that right?'' I just nodded. I was thinking about too much things right now too say anything. ''Well I'm Julius Monrey, I apologize for my behavior before but I didn't realize you, as I was fixing…clocks'' I slightly nodded once more.

A couple of hours later he described to me this so called place which stands under the name **_Wonderland_**. I got explained the territories and the **_Role Holders and Faceless. _**Also the different time changes they call **_Time Periods, which come at random, for example it can be day for a couple of hours then_** **_night pops up out of nowhere_** (like those freaky jack in the box things **_*shivers*)_**

Next I decided to tell him the ''voices'' I heard in my world telling me things about games and rules. He said it must have been someone called _Nightmare (_How awesome is that name?!)

I was still confused and above all pretty tired of the WHOLE explaining.

Julius said I could stay here until I decided where I want to settle in fully (which I found uberly awesome, as I can stay ANYWHERE I want and no one will kick me out WOOHOO!)

He showed me a guest room and just left the rest to me, I rummaged through the draws (because I felt like it) and found a nigh gown. Which to me was awkward wearing because I was use to sleeping in a tank top and some shorts. But either way I didn't protest because that would be pretty rude, As Julius offered me this place to stay at just after he met me.

Oh one more thing, apparently I came here to find**_ happiness as I was miserable in my real world. _**Which I didn't agree to as I was fine back in my world. Obviously college was hard and at times annoying, but everyone had to go through it one way or another throughout their lives.

And the last thing kind oh well… Disturbed me, he said EVERYONE (I repeat everyone) would **FALL IN LOVE WITH ME! **And that's when lost my quiet, tired and confused self. And brought out the real rage mode me. So he _somehow _calmed that demon who literally took over my soul for like 30 minutes. And sent me to bed…yes I know very motherly oh him.

**_TA DA! I did it *UberlyAwesomeDoubleApplause* its 11:32 and I did it before my original timing, but when I finish uploading it will probably be around 12:00 ish anyway (never mind) I also finished those Walking Dead episodes I mentioned in the intro. My puppy is still (I repeat still) taking a nap on my stomach hehe. Anyways I have to go and get some rest (Very Surprising I Know :P) So I guess that's a good bye! See y'all tomorrow hopefully with a new chapter!_**

**_-Luna x_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hiya, *Smile* this is chapter 3 of Sophie's wonderland adventures, and in this chapter our little hero will start to meet with the role holders *TripleClap*_**

**_IMPORTANT: This story is going to have Romance in it and I wanted to ask you guys (or peeps) to help me choose her lover! (Ohh La La) Anyways Enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN HNKNA (If I did…I would probably be eating that double chocolate cake right now *Sad Kitty*)_**

_**''**__**I love you, I hate you**__  
><em>_**I can't get around you**__  
><em>_**I breathe you, I taste you**__  
><em>_**I can't live without you''**__**(Always-Saliva)**_

**_After landing in 'Wonderland' and learning the ups and downs (Like getting told that everyone will love me-Blegh) Sophie decides to socialize *Gasp!* with the Role Holders and the faceless. But what happens when the young woman catches the attention of different Role Holders? _**

**_With danger lurking around corners and dark alleys what can a girl do? (Kick a** obviously hehe :p) _**

****When I finally decided to wake up (which literally took hours) I walked to the hall (which I should mention I got lost quite…a lot at) I found a large room with, wait what was his name again? Julian…no wait ''IT WAS JULIUS!'' BINGO.

But then I realized I actually screamed that out. Blood started to rush to my face, and so my cheeks turned a bright tomato red *BlushBlush* But he didn't really seem to care so I pretended I never knew what happened. (Shhh!)

''Morning...''

''Hello Sophie, did you sleep well?'' he asked in more of a grunt than a polite question (Pfft Jerk Face)

''Yeah thanks for that, um so like…what should I do now?'' I asked slightly tilting my head.

'' *sigh* well I did my part of explaining wonderland to you, I guess you can go and visit the other role holders?'' I realized he never actually looked at me while having this conversation. As his eyes stayed glued to those stupid little clocks that reminded me of Aaliyah and her phone. I remembered how I left her- OH CRAP! SHE MUST BE DEAD WORRIED ABOUT ME! I should seriously finish _this game_ and get home **_ASAP_**. And without another word I rushed upstairs to the guest room I am currently using.

I threw on that turquoise one piece suit with the white ruffles and white collar. Then I slipped on my white flats with the bows, I took the small shoulder bag. Lastly brushed out my hair and let in naturally flow. I ran down stairs and before I flew out of the door I shot a glance back at Julius who was still working. Ugh that man seriously is on top of **_My Annoying List Of People. _**

I was running down a cobble path, but I decided to make a short stop and searched my bag for my earphones and phone. (Before that I OBVIOUSLY tried calling people *even the police* but it didn't work) And put on some music…

___**''**__**It's been a long time coming  
>And the table's turned around<br>'Cause one of us is going  
>One of us is going down<br>I'm not running,  
>It's a little different now<br>'Cause one of us is going  
>One of us is going down'' (You're Going Down – Sick Puppies *amazing band name :P*) <strong>_

****I decided to slow down and find someone to help me, because believe me I didn't know where I was going (You Don't Say?) I rested against a tree in the middle of some woods, when suddenly I heard- GUN SHOTS? Oh crap crap crap crap. Hey I'm not _scared _or anything but THE HELL? I don't know why but I decided to walk closer (ARE YOU CRAZY BRO?) Then they stopped *Phew*, so I was even more determined to go and see what's going on *Faceplam*. When I got to the _battle field _I saw it.

I saw _everything all the blood, dead people, guns on the floor. _I started to feel weak, my legs wobbled I blinked slowly but walked closer to a curtain person. I kneeled down and shakily touched their necks to check for pulse.

**_Nothing -_**

**_*Silence* -_**

****But before I could get up, someone grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back onto the floor.I gasped in shock when that person- wait he HAS RABBIT EARS?! Honestly I was more concerned with the fact that he had rabbit ears. But he then pulled out a pistol out of**_ nowhere_** and cocked it to my head.

''OH MY GOSH THAT ARE YOU DOING!?'' I screamed.

''What does it look like b****?'' he harshly spat.

''Hey, hey i..i don't know what's goin-''

Before I could finish my sentences the golden pistol was snatched out of the rabbit dudes hand and thrown to the side.

''Well, well Elliot what do we have here? Trying to kill the new _outsider_ I see.''

So the rabbits name was _Elliot_ hm..

''Um thank you very much sir-''

''Blood, Blood Dupre to you'' It was weird but I could totally feel him smirk…**_like the creepy guy who always stands in the corner of dark places and giving out candy to kids._** _*Shiver*_

I finally decided to look up to him, my green glass eyes met his ocean blue ones. My god he was _freaking hot like seriously! _He then offered me his white gloved hand, which I gladly took.

I dusted off myself before shooting him a quick smile. He said his name was _blood which sounded like some scary boss of a street gang or something_. So I decided to be on my best behavior around that man.

''May I know your name young lady'' I'm no _young lady _**pfft..**

''Sophie…thanks again for you know, saving me!'' I smiled again. I thought twice about saying my full name _(which I didn't)_ but if he really is a part of a gang I don't want him to know my surname.

''Nice to meet you Sophie, I would like to know you better. So could I have the pleasure of inviting you to my territory for some tea?'' PFFFT this guy drinks tea, TEA?! Hahahah *TriedNotToLaugh*

WAIT- Julius mentioned Blood as the leader of the _mafia…Hatter Family, Boss and the __**Mad Hatter…**_

******_Get ready for the sudden change of Sophie's mood..._**

****''Sure!'' I happily said, I mean seriously I didn't want to miss a chance of going to a mansion

''Well lets be on our way shall we?'' He smirked a little, which I found seriously creepy (again).

Just then I realized that Elliot was with us all that time, but he was blushing? Huh..I wonder what was so awkward. Anyway every time I glanced at him he looked down and ruffled his hand in his carrot colored hair. Gosh why are these two so flipping handsome? *HavingAMentalBreakdown*

**_Finished, So this took quite a while to write (…) but I did it! In the next chapter she will be having the whole tea party madness time. Yeah…so I can't really think of anything ells to say, so that a good bye! Also thank you guys very much for my first reviews x ^-^_**

**_How long can you stand the pain?  
>How long will you hide your face?<br>How long will you be afraid?  
>Are you afraid?<br>How long will you play this game?  
>Will you fight or will you walk away?<br>How long will you let it burn?  
>Let it burn, Let it burn. (Let it burn - Red)<em>**

**_-Luna _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hiya! So I'm back with another chapter (4) It's the school holiday so I don't really have any thing ells to do than watch anime, do some manga reading and listen to Nightcore :P So I decided to update on Sophie's Wonderland story! Like in the other chapters, I hope you enjoy this one as well DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN HNKNA, ONLY THE OC'S AND THE PLOT ITSELF! _**

_**After landing in 'Wonderland' and learning the ups and downs (Like getting told that everyone will love me-Blegh) Sophie decides to socialize *Gasp!* with the Role Holders and the faceless. But what happens when the young woman catches the attention of different Role Holders? With danger lurking around corners and dark alleys what can a girl do? (Kick a** obviously hehe :p) **_

We walked for a couple of minutes only hearing Blood and Elliot blab about some _Mafia _business while I just casually walked with one earphone in my ear, hidden under my long hair.

_''__Every time that you live is a time when you feel, _ _The only time you heal. _ _Tell me what it is and it would never be like this.''(Cocaine-Nomy)_

After a couple of more songs we got to the Hatters Residence, it was flipping **HUMONGOUS **like **SERIOUSLY**. It was a mansion after all and this was the Mafia's home, what did I expect some type of dungeon or something of that sort?

''Stupid gatekeepers! When will they do their job _properly_, I can bet you that they are with that _mangy _free loader cat.'' Elliot huffed and rolled his eyes.

''Huh? What gatekeeper- OH YOU MEAN DEE & DUM!'' I remembered that Julius (That depressed dude) saying that they are the guards of the mansion.

''Yes, he meant those two, _princess_'' Blood leaned in and invaded my personal space. He took a strand of my hair and put it against his face, **_WHAT A FLIPPING CREEP! _**Yep, he's totally past **_the candy dude_**…now he reminds me of a **_Psychopath showing his true colours *shiver x2* _**I took a step back, huffed in annoyance, crossed my arms and looked away.

''Look, I'm no _Princess _or any _Young Lady, _so I would **appreciate** if you _stopped _calling me that! And the _hell _did you smell my hair for?!'' I shot him a glare saying If-You-Do-That-Again-I-Swear-To-God look. _I don't care how big and amazing he thinks he is, he is __**annoying and creeping **__me __**out SO **__much right now! _(Oh I think someone's breaking…) I looked at Elliot still having my arms crossed, he was also looking back at me with his violet eyes wide in shock and his jaw hanging down.

''Um..Elliot?'' I looked at him confused, so I decided to walk up to him. I was a couple of centimetres away from his face looking at him with a concerned look on my face. When he suddenly snapped back to reality and jumped back.

''Good grief Elliot *Chuckle*…ok Blood can we just get this whole _Tea Party thing _over with?'' I faked smiled hoping he noticed how annoyed I am. Elliot opened the gates and before Blood could say (or do in this case) anything ells stupid, I passed through and headed for the main mansion's entrance. ''What an interesting and simulating woman...'' Blood smirked and started to follow behind me.

''Gosh that party _sucked _big time.'' I huffed while making my way to the clock tower where I stayed at. It took longer than I expected, every time I wanted to leave Blood started a new conversation which made me sink into my chair thinking (more like hoping) that someone could come and kill me. Because I **hope** you didn't expect me to live _A Happily Ever After Time _at that mansion *sigh.* It's not that I hate them or anything *Cough* Meaning Blood *Cough* but he didn't make such a _great _first impression. Because I never really met anyone who just randomly smelled my hair (creeeepy).

Maybe that ''hair'' thing was like a pick-up line styled thing…but more of a pick-up action thing. Pfft what am I thinking? Even if it was…It surely DIDN'T work…poor Blood haha. I shrugged that thought off my shoulders and just kept walking down the forest path and headed for the clock tower.

I was nearly out of the forest when I heard the bushed shake violently. I snapped my head around to see what was happening, suddenly I couldn't move…I couldn't for two reasons: The first one was that I wanted to see this ''thing.'' Secondly I got this feeling like...I was paralyzed and wasn't able to move my body even an inch away from the scene in front of me.

**_Was This The End…?_**

_**Am I Going To Die...?**_

**_Dun Dun Dun! I tried to end this one on a cliff hanger…but I don't really know if it worked. I'm still an amateur at writing ya know? I only started two days ago :D I might update today a little later on (Maybe in a couple of hours) but I sadly can't promise you guys anything *Sad* Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Sophie's Wonderland series! Please remember to review x_**

_''__It's in your eyes, a color fade out,  
>Looks like a new transition.<br>The starting up and shaking your ground,  
>Turning your head to see a new day calling.''<em>

**_- Luna_**


End file.
